


We Said Goodbye

by gillovnyaf



Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: F/M, Goodbyes, Love Confessions, Romance, Songwriting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 16:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13574139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gillovnyaf/pseuds/gillovnyaf
Summary: The songs he wrote to her.





	We Said Goodbye

He wrote a few songs about her, about both. Maybe he'll never release them or sing them to her; but he should so. It's not like a secret. He just wanna keep it for himself like the way he keeps his good memories of her, or words he wanted to say to her but he didn’t say. Seems like it must be easier for him to sing in front of a large crowd rather than sing in private for her. He never sang to her except for one time when she woke up and caught him writing on the couch in his apartment. She thought that shyness of him was so cute and despite the intimidation of what implies for him to sing in private for her, he did it. He sang for the first time the song was about his love and feelings for her, and then at the end they made it with passion right there on the couch.

She might ignore the fact that she constantly inspires him for writing not only songs, but others things he write when he feels inspired by her. He always enjoys to feel her close by. She makes him show of the best and most positive side of him own personality and she does it without any particular interest; it comes out of nature.

Among the songs he writes, there are also more things that he prefers to keep for himself rather than make them public, things like a wide smile on his face when he wakes up by her side after sleeping together; like the way he looks at her when she's not paying attention; like his need to always say I love you after they have a little talk on the phone; even if she is no longer listening.

All type of relationships are hard and sometimes complicated. Sometimes things not always get easy and life gets difficult for both. Sometimes it seems like everything is over, but it will never be over in fact. Therefore, when tough times compromise their love affair he finds relief in the songs he sings when rainy days happen and saddens him to know how much he misses her.

There will be days he will wake up in the morning and picture the image of her sweet face on his mind as he looks at empty side of his bed. And he will hear her giggles making echo inside of him when his home gets silence and empty.

When the sky is no longer shine or sunny for love. When the storm wreaks havoc and drags them on different directions, he will sing his songs while he begs to the clouds to let him see the sunrise again. When the pain of her absence hits him like a dagger, he will sit with his guitar in the dark of a loneliness night and sing the words he has written thinking of her while he waits for her to be there again.

He misses talking to her. He misses laughing with her. He misses making love to her. He misses sleeping and waking up beside her.

He will waiting for her.

He will sing to her…

 

_Today is gone and everything I wish for is you here_

_I still feel your presence around me_

_I can almost feel your warmth touch my skin_

_My life is empty and your space awaits you_

_No matter how long it takes_

_The days are easy when you're with me_

_Hold you in my arms_

_Make you smile_

_This is the way it should be_

_Now everything feels meaningless_

_Cold bed, broken heart_

S _o baby, when will you back and take away all my sadness?_

_When I look to the sky I see the blue of your eyes_

_This used to fill me of happiness_

_But now, baby, I feel like I'm going to lose my head (_ _I'm going to lose my head)_

 

 _Oh there so many things I need to say_

_I love you too much to just walk away_

_We said goodbye but I want you to know_

_Goodbye is goodbye but not forever though_

_Time against us_

_Miles between us_

_There’s a dark cloud hover above our heads_

_But our love is old and sure_

_And I have faith for what I'm waiting for_

_I've always known that you are the one for me_

_I still believe though you say it can't be_

_Oh there so many things I need to say_

_I love you too much to just walk away_

_We said goodbye but I want you to know_

_Goodbye is goodbye but not forever though_

_Oh there so many things I need to say_

_I love you too much to just walk away_

_Yeah, we said goodbye but I want you to know (I_ _want you to know)_

 _Goodbye is goodbye but not forever though (_ _Goodbye is goodbye but not forever though)_


End file.
